Les 9 épreuves
by MissWallie
Summary: Venez retrouvez les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et ses amies et Severus, dans toute leur splendeur ! Jetez donc un coup d'œil sur le Poudlard du 19ème siècle, ses professeurs exubérants, attachants ou insupportables, ses traditions oubliées, dans un récit qui mêle humour, romance et aventure. Laissez-vous happer par cet écrit qui relate la 6ème année des maraudeurs.


**Salut !**

** Alors d'abord, Merci d'avoir cliquer sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Ensuite, c''est une histoire que j'écris avec ma meilleur amie, c'est la première fois qu'on publie une fanfiction. Donc si vous avez des critiques, des choses à redire, ou même des félicitations (on espère ^^) n'hésiter pas nous sommes toute ouï ! Evidemment nous empruntons à J.K Rolling son monde fantastique et quelque uns de ses personnages. **

**Voilà je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_Pov James _

- Debout ! James je te rappelle que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! Lève-toi !

J'émergeais en sursaut d'un rêve peuplé de verracrasses déterminés à me dévorer et lançais un vague « j'arrive maman » tout en me préparant à me rendormir quelques minutes. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon réveil et sursautais à nouveau : déjà 10heures !

-James descend ta valise ! s'écria ma mère.

-Oups murmurai-je, je ne l'avais toujours pas préparée !

J'entendis les pas de ma mère dans l'escalier et me dépêchais de fourrer dans ma malle quelques affaires prises au hasard.

-James ! Tu ne m'écoute donc jamais ?! Encore une fois, tu fais tout à la dernière minute ! En voilas une excellente façon de commencer ta 6° année à Poudlard ! Le train part dans une heure ! On va être en retard ! Laisse-moi faire ta valise et habille toi !

J'allai donc fouiller dans le tas vêtements propres, tandis que ma mère s'écriait, baguette brandit :

-Faillamalle ! D'un tour de main très habile, les habits se plièrent d'eux même et se rangèrent par couleur, suivis de mes fournitures scolaires. Puis la malle fut envoyer dans l'entrée : « locomotor barda ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil résigné à mes cheveux en batailles, et partit préparer le petit déjeuner.

oO°Oo

James avait la nausée, vraiment, il détestait transplaner ! Il avait encore cette désagréable impression d'avoir la poitrine écrasé. Il regarda la grosse horloge de King Cross : elle indiquait 10 heures 30. Finalement, il était là trop tôt. Il contempla les alentours, pas un seul sorcier en vue. Le seul bruit provenait du ronronnement permanent de la locomotive du Poudlard Express. James déposa ses bagages dans le train rouge criard, s'assit et attendis avec impatience l'arrivé de ses amis et surtout de Sirius. Il se souvint alors avec précision de leur première rencontre.

oO°Oo

Sirius et lui avaient fait connaissance sur le quai de la gare. Tout de suite, leurs esprits malins et farceurs s'étaient rapprochés. James sentait qu'il avait trouvé l'ami idéal. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent un compartiment. Le train était bondé. Finalement ils décidèrent de s'installer dans celui qui était déjà occupé par une jeune fille rousse aux beaux yeux verts et un garçon aux cheveux gras qui ignorait sans doute l'existence du shampoing. Les deux garçons s'asseyèrent. Rogue et Lili reprirent leur conversation :

Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, expliqua Rogue.

Serpentard !? Qui à envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda James au garçon qui se prélassait sur la banquette d'en face.

Sirius ne sourit pas.

Toute ma famille est à Serpentard, répondit-il.

Non de non ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius eu enfin un sourire.

Peut être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

Si vous allez à Griffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux, comme mon père !

Rogue émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta sur lui son attention.

Ca te pose un problème ?

Non, répondit Rogue bien que son léger ricanement indiquât le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

Et toi, où compte tu aller, étant donner que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança Sirius.

James éclata de rire. Lily se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement James et Sirius avec hostilité.

Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

Ooooh…

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine. James essaya de faire un croche pied à Rogue lorsqu'il passa devant lui et la porte du compartiment se referma bruyamment. Peu après, un jeune garçon au teint blafard arriva dans leur compartiment :

Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? demanda Lupin.

Bien sur, sauf si toi aussi tu veux aller à Serpentard ! répondit Sirius avec vivacité.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Lupin, d'abord peu bavard, se révéla être un camarade de jeux excellent. Ensemble, ils passèrent l'après midi à rire, manger, somnoler une heure, rire encore, finir les friandises, parler des maisons de Poudlard et autre chose formidables qui rendit le voyage inoubliable. On ne les avait pas encore répartit, qu'ils étaient déjà inséparables.

oO°Oo

James sourit en repensant à ces souvenirs heureux. Puis il laissa à nouveau ses pensés divaguer, et se rappela, avec un sourire éclatant, la cérémonie de répartition : elle était mémorable.

oO°Oo

Le professeur Macgonagall les avait accueillit avec son habituel air sévère. Pendant qu'elle leur expliquait comment la cérémonie se déroulerait et en quoi elle consistait, Sirius avait sortit sa baguette et essayait de lancer quelque sortilèges, que lui avait enseigné ses « sang-pur » de parents, sur Rogue ! Les cheveux de Severus devinrent vert pale, sans que celui-ci –captivé pas Macgonagall- ne s'en aperçoive ! Mais Sirius ne réussit pas à maintenir assez longtemps le sortilège pour le montrer à James (Sirius devait passer les trois jours suivant à tenter de convaincre James de son exploit). Le professeur Macgonagall les conduit alors dans la grande salle. Là, sur un tabouret, le choipeau (miteux, crasseux mais toujours présent) les attendais.

Les élèves se turent. Au moment même, le choipeau remua et une déchirure s'ouvrit près du bord. Il se mit à chanter. D'une voix plutôt agréable, il énonça le nom des quatre maisons et les valeurs requises pour y entrer.

Pour finir, il demanda qu'on le pose sur la tête des première années afin qu'il les répartisse. Un par un, ils s'assirent sur le tabouret et furent assigner à une maison.

Lorsque Molly Backmoy (qui deviendrait plus tard Mrs. Weasley), Morgan Abbot, Arman Batervely, Lily Evans (Gryffondor), Remus Lupin (Gryffondor), Sirius Black (Gryffondor, ce qui lui valut un regard méprisant de Lucius Malfoy, un préfet, et de sa cousine Bellatrix), Severus Rogue (Serpentard) et bien d'autre encore furent passé, vint le tour de Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci traversa d'un pas mal assuré la Grande Salle. Il prit le choipeau, le fit tomber tellement il tremblait, le ramassa en vitesse, s'assit sur le tabouret et le mit sur sa tête. Puis il attendit. Cinq minutes. Puis dix. Certain élèves consultaient leur montre afin de chronométrer ce record ! Quinze minutes, que le choipeau reposait sur la tête du jeune Pettigrow. Celui-ci fermait les yeux, en proie à un combat interieure. On pouvait lire sur son visage une expression d'intense concentration. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Peter.

Certains pensaient qu'un moldu avait réussit à s'introduire dans le train.

D'autres pensaient qu'il y avait eu une erreur : ce jeune garçon possédait si peu de pouvoir que le choipeau allait lui demander de rentrer chez lui.

La plupart ne pensaient qu'à manger et leur colère contre cet avorton qui retardait le diner ne faisait que croitre.

La directrice de maison des griffondor, Macgonagall, rejoignit la table des professeurs et soumit au directeur l'hypothèse selon laquelle Peter serait un cracmol.

Un véritable brouhaha s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où le directeur allait se lever dans le but de s'entretenir avec le choipeau, il s'écria :

GRYFFONDOR !

Et la cérémonie de répartition put se terminer avec James Potter et Arthur Weasley (tous les deux à Gryffondor).

Lorsqu'Arthur se fut assit, le directeur Dumbledore leur souhaita bon appétit et les conversations fusèrent. Toutes concernaient Pettigrow.

16 minutes et 39 secondes ! En voilas un record ! s'exclama un

6 ème année.

5ans que je suis là, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille ! renchérissait son voisin.

Non loin de là, Remus, James et Sirius entamait une discution avec Peter.

A la fin de ce festin, ces quatre garçons formèrent un quatuor qui devait devenir célèbre : Les Maraudeurs !

oO°Oo

Perdu dans ses pensées, James n'entendis pas s'approcher celui dont il guettait le plus la venue.

Qui c'est ?! lui demanda Sirius en lui plaquant les mains sur les yeux.

Vu l'horrible voix, qui mue, qui m'a pose la question… je pense que c'est… Quedevert ! répondit James.

Eh ! Je n'ai pas la voix qui mue ! riposta son meilleur amie

Dans ce cas, se sont tes mains moites qui ont permis ton identification, Peter ! se moqua James.

Cornedrus, je vais retenir cet affront…. Moi ressembler à Quedevert, n'importe quoi… maugréa le jeune Black.

James se retourna puis rassura son complice de toujours :

T'inquiète vieux, je t'avais reconnu !

J'espère bien ! grogna Sirius.

Ensemble ils retournèrent dans le compartiment que James avait choisis plus tôt et attendirent leurs deux autres compères.


End file.
